


Horse & Rider

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf and his horse. What a speedy combination!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse & Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The horse was a gift from Eomer, and a magnificent beast Arod was. Legolas admired the white coat, mane, and tail. He appreciated the proud attitude and stance of the animal, so much like the men of Rohan. This horse was bred for stamina, bravery, and battle. And his eyes looked squarely upon the rider who neared him. There was no tack on him, for this rider had no need of it. Legolas patted Arod's neck and shoulders affectionately, then grabbed a handful of hair and swung up upon his back. Arod shifted underneath him, but did not bolt. Praising the horse, Legolas smiled brightly.  
  
"Let us chase the wind, Arod!"  
  
Legolas did not need to give any more encouragement. Arod took off across the plains, running as fast as he could. The elf on his back rode low to give less resistance, and from a distance the two appeared to be one. Golden hair mingled with white mane and all streaked back as if it were a flag. From the walls of Edoras, two kings and a dwarf stood watching their elven friend and his horse flash by at break-neck speed.  
  
They heard Legolas' laughter as he passed by.


End file.
